


I Grow Best In The Dark

by roxashasboxers



Series: How Johnny McKay Made Jess Harper Gay(er) [2]
Category: Laramie (TV), Lawman
Genre: Bottom!Johnny, Experimentation, Exploration of sexuality, M/M, Past Tense, Top!Jess, implied Bottom!Jess, mentioned kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: A drabble in which Jess sleeps with a deputy and reconsiders his approach to sex.





	I Grow Best In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sequel to Bye Bye Blue Eyes. This is just a quick little thing that I was going to work into the Jess/Slim fic that I’m working on (yes, another!), but I cut it. Anyway, it’s not fleshed out because it was really just supposed to be a collection of allusions throughout the fic, and all I did was slap them together.

He thinks back to a wild night some years ago with a young deputy, both of them sad and drunk and stupid. The deputy had taken him into jail for being drunk and disorderly (even though he was supposed to be off duty), but Jess had ended up spending the night in the back room, sweating and moaning in the other man’s bed. The deputy - Johnny, his name had been Johnny - had been a real sight, small and shapely and soft, with a slim waist and hips like a woman’s that Jess could really grab hold of. He’d let Jess fuck him on his tiny single bed, had writhed and moaned and pushed back into every thrust, and Jess had wondered what it felt like, what wild pleasure could possibly chase those sinful sounds out of a man’s body. 

Johnny had called him Buck twice that night, and Jess had given into temptation and asked him about it afterwards.

“Who is he?”

“Was.” Johnny had said, looking away. “He’s dead. Few months now.”

There was a stillness in his voice, the kind that Jess was painfully familiar with, so Jess had kissed him, chasing the sadness away with his tongue. Johnny had melted under his weight, soft sounds rolling out of him when Jess moved down to kiss his neck, and Jess remembers wishing he’d had the guts to trade places, wanting his own worries to just fade away like Johnny’s had.

He’d thought about it a lot since then, the way Johnny’s eyes had closed and his mouth fell open and when Jess moved just right, he’d bite his lip so gently, chest long and heaving, completely at peace.

It made Jess curious, and after debating about it and lingering on it and dragging his feet, he’d finally slicked his own fingers up with gun oil just days later and that’s when he _ understood._

He made his way back through a year later, but the deputy was away on business, and a few months after that he’d ended up on the Sherman Ranch, where he was now. He still thinks about it sometimes, though, what it would have been like if he had been braver or if Johnny had gotten on top of him first, sometimes even goes so far as to imagine that Johnny had kept the cuffs on.

It’s not long before he starts thinking of Slim that way, too, wondering...

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna be honest here: I might write something decent for these two later. Because ummm, they’re both very pretty. And sweet. And Buck’s character was literally just an young AU!Jess, okay? That is, if anyone would be interested?


End file.
